Satele "Nilah" Romijn
Appearance Dossier Biography Early Life Ang'el, a Epicanthix female, was born during the decades leading up the the Galactic Civil War . Her planet Panatha had been toiled and ravaged for many years of war and slavery, and during which times she was made a orphan from her parents when they died in the Great Catyclism War. Ang'el was able to escape with her life off planet from the Empire or so she thought and her now doomed world. Force Training - I Ang'el was surprisingly an able starfighter pilot at a very young age and made her way to Belkadan and the Jedi Academy there following the forces guidance. Upon arriving there she was met in the hangar by a couple by the names of "Shells", a nineteen year old white male and "Bix" his eight year old sister who fashioned black hair. Later on while at the Belkadan Academy and shortly after her arrival, Angel was found by a Jedi Togruta carrying the name of Cibo and having a rank of Jedi Master while Carh'la was doing some knowledgable reading in the Academies Library and Archive room . Force Training - II Padawanship - I As a young Padawan, she possessed the power and use of foresight . She demonstrated this ability even at her young age, where she was able to sense the disturbance in the force and even later the impending arrival of enemy forces before her master could. During her tenure as a Jedi Padawan, Ang'el was known to be impulsive and quick to act, as demonstrated immediately after discovering treachery in the peace talks. However, she was willing to admit that she was weak in certain character traits, such as her patience. Despite her flaws, she was firm in her beliefs and stood by them her whole life. Ang'el participated in several major battles on behalf of the Republic and that of her master during the war. She studied under a number of Jedi Masters in order to gain knowledge and skills in which in her later years she would put to use. As a Padawan, she had fought with and had lost her second master since her time as a Jedi. Path Of The Sentinel Ang'el was skilled at lightsaber combat , being proficient in engaging the Sith on Alderaan , Corellia , Ossus and on Dantooine . Ang'el's combat abilities were significant enough that she nearly single-handedly was able to turn the tide of a skirmish during a battle. She was able to hold her own at one point utilizing her blue-bladed tonfa sabers, a unusual color of lightsaber for a Sentinel to use. A Jedi Sentinel '''blended both schools of teaching and amplified them with a series of non-force skills, such as ' in the fields if security, computers, stealth techniques, demolitions, repair and medicine. Ang'el's study was both in medicine, force techniques and that of studies of a Jedi Lore keeper. While studying all the traditional techniques and tuning her abilities, Ang'el made herself who she was today. She often found her isolation in various jedi temples but later it proved to be a hindrance as she was then later expected to work with the civilians in the galaxy. Ang'el was not blinded by faith and realized that the force did have its limitations. Sorrows Of A Warrior - Padawanship - II Ang'el was stationed on a space station with her master over Dromund kaas with a blockade in attempts to thwart the Sith from reclaiming an ancient and thought to be lost homestead. While being escorted by her master and traveling with a light squad of Republican troops, she sensed a great darkness in the force moments before a Sith fleet exited hyperspace near the station. Moments later the Sith fleet appeared and began attacking the station and Republic forces. Realizing that the planet and the station was lost and that the Republic had to be warned, Ang'el, her master and the troopers began fighting through Sith boarding parties in an effort to reach the hangar bay. Upon reaching the hangar, the group was confronted by two Sith, an Apprentice and his Master, the Sith Lord that had laid in Exile and who attempted to stop the Jedi through a series of campaigns. In order to buy time for their escape, Ang'el being young still and advancing in her skill craft did her best in engaging the Sith Lord , weilding a blue-bladed saberstaff and after a period of fierce combat was nearly slain before her master intervened. As the duel went on, she took a Force Lightning attack from the Sith Lord, but the Jedi had succeeded in allowing the troopers and some republican forces sufficient time to get ships and escape craft ready. Master Serran Otchi, a Zabrak, urged her to get to the ship and leave while he remained to handle the Sith. She obeyed throwing her master her lightsaber, she then manned one of the turrets aboard the ship in order to hold off the Sith fighters until they could escape into hyperspace. Shortly thereafter, Ang'el sensed her Master being slain by the Sith Lord through the Force, but maintained her focus and continued with the task at hand until they were able to escape. Knighthood - I Ang'el was later promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight after passing both her trials as a Padawan and for those required to attain knight status. She later proved herself with her heroics both during the war and after the battle in which she lost her master to the hands of the Sith . She cemented her position as a major actor within the Jedi Order when she rediscovered the lost Jedi Homeworld . A New Arrival - Knighthood - II Additionally, Ang'el's Force Empathy ability was so powerful and intune that she was able to feel Padawan Rigel Windas' emotional state and know exactly what troubled him while communicating with him through a holographic transmission over the comlink while in transit from Coruscant to his new master, Rachel Margolin on Borleias. The Zeison Sha: Of Heritage and Prestige - Knighthood - III After spending many years with the Chandril Ravens of Borleias and protecting the galaxy from harm, she left leading her on the path back to Sha Kalan Temple on Yanibar. A place Ang'el hadn't been since she was a young child, the memories remained in her mind as if it were only yesterday. Ang'el had come in search and to reclaim her Royal Heritage Bloodline of the Zeison Sha. She stayed enhancing her skills and formally became the very first champion with in the Zeison Sha making her an even more deadly opponent. There she used her skills of Agility and Acrobatics to further her progression and mastership of the Disc Blade, a weapon very symbolic to the Zeison Sha as they and those they taught were the only ones that used and carried it. Ang'el created her very own Disc Blade, as well as that of her Warrior Armor, both were highly unique and customized by her own hand and that of the Force. She became known as the first Prestige Class Master Warrior with in the Zeison Sha holding a secondary position as the "Keeper Of Knowledge". The Position was very unique as it covered various aspects of both combat, the order's history and teachings. Mastership The title '''Jedi Master '''was the highest formal rank obtainable by a member of those who served in the Jedi Order. The rank of Jedi Master was bestowed upon Ang'el who had shown exceptional devotion and skill as well as a balance in the force to the order. As she held such a rank she was part of that smallest percentage of the order's membership. She also was aided in receiving this rank after many years by having, training those padawans one after the other, watching them pass in the Jedi Trials. Another gene played a particularly important role in her receiveing her status as Jedi Master was the fact that she held a substancial degree of mastery of the Force as well as her specialized knowledge and skill sets in vast fields of experience. Order 66: The Untold Chapter Ang'el held the position of Jedi Lore keeper and in such duties her primary responsibility and concern was the keeping and safety of the knowledge of both the order and what consisted within the Jedi Holocron. While Order 66 was issued and during the fall of the temple she was in the library and secured the holocron fleeing tot he underground passageways allowing her to sneak away undetected. While in her escape the thought of the others and the younglings never left her mind, she held a higher responsability to secure and protect the holocron from the Sith at all costs and while she escaped she preyed that the force would be with them. Personality And Traits Early Young Life Early Jedi Training Early Knighthood Early Mastership Excelling during her trials as a Padawan, Ang'el used fluid movements and strategic advantages in combat both local and acrobatical within her skills. These skills and abilities continued well into the rest of her life and while serving the Jedi Order. Powers And Abilities Languages and Communication Skills Combat Skills Kenchii Dansae Combat *(A emotional and fluid body dance both combative and non-combative forms can be applied in any situation) Form IV: Ataru Form I: Shii-Cho Form III: Soresu Form: Flowing Water Cut Tràkata Style Jar'kai Combat Style Force Talents Force Foresight Projected Fighting Force Empathy Force Inertia Force Curato Salva Force Control Pain Force Healing Meditation Alchaka Meditation Force Illusion of pain (Illusion of burning) Acrobatical Physique Weapons Main Weapons 'Tonfa Saber's' Ang'el after the loss of her blue bladed saberstaff when her master fell, began work on two lightsabers, they were Tonfa lightsabers with blue blades. These two were to be her primary weapons, she later crafted and perfected her skills and uses of them becoming deadly proficient and precise with them. Secondary Weapons 'Disc Blades' Ang'el taking after the studies and teachings of the Zeison Sha, created two of her very own Disc Blades is which she could embue with the Force. Though she did not use them much, she was however proficient in their use. Other Equipment And Tools Fleet And Other Craft 'Starfighter' E-Wing Escort Starfighter Series 4 "Sha's Pride" Ang'el flew a customized E-Wing Escort Starfighter Series Four, painted with blue and white striations with yellow on the starfighter. 'Personal Ship' Corellian Gunship "The Dark Serenity" 'Flag Ship' Interdictor-Class Cruiser "The Cataclysm" 'Heavy Ship' Pellaeon II-Class Star Destroyer "The Judge" An alternative set up was built on the JedivSith Profile . '''Support Ships' Braha'tok-Class Gunship "Baracuda I-VIIII" Other Appearances 'Future Chapters' ''The Chandril Raven's - Taking The Fight To The Sith'' ''Coruscant - Subtle Lies'' ''Alderaan - Hope Filled Hearts'' ''Ossus - A New Light'' ''Dantooine - A New Adventure'' ''Corellia - What We Make Home'' ''Korriban - Skies Of Fire'' ''Dark Horizons - Children Discovered'' ''New Horizons - ''